ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Waybig's Halloween Aliens
I decided to make some Halloween-ified aliens. Halloween Atomix Atomix is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of an unknown species from an unknown planet. and Abilities As his name implies, Atomix can create and manipulate nuclear energy from his hands, which can do a massive amount of damage to its surroundings. Fundamentally, he is a walking nuclear reactor. The way he creates the blasts is by chanting "HAA-MEE-NA HAA-MEE-NA HAA-MEE-NA-HA!" Atomix doesn't need to chant every time he does an attack but does so for some attacks so he can focus his power. Atomix is able to activate his cylinders on his arms and his Omnitrix-shaped chest to melt nearby objects. Atomix is strong enough to take out Negative Ultimate Humungousaur with a single punch, or kick an object up to a very high altitude. His hard body gives him substantial protection against physical attacks. He is capable of flight. Atomix's known attacks include: *'Fissile Whistle: '''A flying ramming attack. *'Nuclear Winner: A massive blast of energy that can easily knock out Negative Ultimate Spidermonkey and other enemies, as well as devastate the surrounding area. *'''Fusion Cuisine: '''A fusion ball, which can burn up Zs'Skayr and greatly harm Lord Transyl. He can also make the attack continue even after he turns back into Ben. The light is shown to be very bright, as everyone present got blinded by it. Weaknesses Atomix is boundlessly overconfident and can cause a total meltdown. Atomix can get tired after using up most of his energy. Because of his neon-like body, he can blind people very easily. Halloween Way Big '''Way Big is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a To'kustars. He is the biggest alien in Ben's arsenal. Way Big's extraordinary size of over 200 ft. grants him extraordinary strength and invulnerability to most attacks. He also has the ability to fire cosmic rays. and Abilities Way Big is very strong (even for his size), as shown when he defeated Vilgax (who was Way Big's size at the time) and threw him into orbit. Way Big has great durability, withstanding attacks from enemies while barely even feeling them. Way Big can shoot a cosmic ray similar to the Ultraman signature technique Specium Ray. He does this by crossing his wrists together, with his right forearm vertical and left forearm horizontal in front of it and the thumb edge of his hands facing his body, to shoot from the outer edge of his right hand a powerful pale blue (green in Omniverse) ray. Mad Ben performs this attack by crossing his arms in an X shaped pattern. Way Big can survive in the vacuum of space and in extreme temperatures. Weaknesses Way Big often forgets how strong he is. His size also gives him a slight mobility issue (since he has to be careful where he steps and avoid buildings around him) and he easily gives his location away. It's revealed that Way Big's fin is a weak spot. A hit to that area can paralyze him. Category:Aliens Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Free Use Aliens Category:Waybig101 Category:To'kustars